fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Flurreligar
|ailments = |weaknesses = , |move = Golden Slam |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Green Flurreligar is a subspecies of Flurreligar. Just as playful and intelligent, but much more physically focused. It also isn’t as adept at flying, due to its shorter wings, but it makes up for less mobility with more physical power. Physiology The Green Flurreligar is a green colored Flurreligar, much like the name suggests. It keeps the yellow face and the black stripes behind the head and on the wings, but the white is replaced with more yellow. The cere above the beak is a much more solid blue color. The Green Flurreligar is roughly the same size as the original, but with shorter wings. Behavior The behavior of the Green Flurreligar is mostly similar to the original. It is just as curious and social as the original species, and it isn’t uncommon to see both species of Flurreligar mingling together. The Green Flurreligar can survive in a multitude of environments like the regular Flurreligar, but the green variety is more suited to warmer areas, as opposed to the regular being more comfortable in colder climates. Abilities The Green Flurreligar is able to do just about everything the original can. However, its ranged golden windblasts and such are not as strong. Most of its aerial acrobatics aren’t as fluid and graceful as the original’s either. Instead, Green Flurreligar focuses more on slams and other physical attacks. It stays on the ground much more, and can swipe at hunters with its wings, either swiping them off to the sides, or slamming the ground. It can jump forward, kicking out at its foes as well. The Green Flurreligar’s most powerful move looks like it’ll be the same as the original’s golden whirlwind, but instead, it tracks a foe before slamming its body full force into the ground, sending a shockwave of golden dust around it. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Elemental Damage Status Damage Item Effectiveness Turf Wars Vs. Azure Rathalos: Green Flurreligar hovers low to the ground as the Azure Rathalos watches from above. Green Flurreligar then attempts to charge the Azure Rathalos, but is blasted by fire breath. The Azure Rathalos then grabs Green Flurreligar, biting at it, but the Bird Wyvern is able to scratch its way out of its foe’s grip. Green Flurreligar then darts back before charging into the belly of the Azure Rathalos full force, nearly knocking it to the ground, but the Azure Rathalos recomposes itself. It then flies away. Vs. Black Gravios: Green Flurreligar hovers in the air, taunting the Black Gravios. Black Gravios then begins to sit up and fire lasers at the Bird Wyvern, but Green Flurreligar darts around the lasers before charging and attacking the Black Gravios’ stomach. After receiving a few scratches, Black Gravios lets out some fiery gas, causing the Green Flurreligar to back off a bit. Black Gravios then hip-checks the Green Flurreligar, sending the Bird Wyvern packing. Vs. Daimyo Hermitaur: The Green Flurreligar runs up to the Daimyo Hermitaur, who is trying to stay turned around with the Monoblos skull facing the threat. Green Flurreligar then hops up on top of the skull, causing Daimyo Hermitaur to cover up with its claws. Green Flurreligar tries pecking at the Daimyo, but to no avail. Green Flurreligar then lifts the Daimyo into the air before dropping it, damaging it. Vs. Seregios: Seregios rattles its scales before flinging some at Green Flurreligar. The Green Flurreligar attempts to swat at the scales, but this injures it. Seregios lifts into the air and tries to sweep at its adversary, but Green Flurreligar manages to dart out of the way. The two monsters then charge each other, locking their feet together as they try to scratch one another. They spin around like this and it almost looks like a form of dance. After a bit, they manage to damage each other and they both decide to fly off. Bond Attacks *'Flurreligar/Green Flurreligar': The two Bird Wyverns appear to begin chattering together for a moment. After this, they start to hover, and they can be seen readying their gold dust. They twirl into the air before suddenly charging down. Before they hit the ground, one twirls back up, opening its wings and unleashing the golden dust in a large tornado. The other monster spins around with the golden tornado, causing it to get larger and larger. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor HR Defense: 300-610 GR Defense: 600-790 Fire: 25 Water: 5 Thunder: 5 Ice: -10 Dragon: -20 Skills: Guts, Divine Blessing, Wide Range +2 Weapons Greatsword Calm Blade Peace Blade Longsword Gliding Sabre Flying Sabre Sword and Shield Calm Hatchet Serene Hatchet Dual Blades Serenity Feathers Serenity Gliders Hammer Beak Basher Beak Bludgeon Hunting Horn Peaceful Call Peaceful Signal Lance Serenity Jabber Serenity Spear Gunlance Unity Cannon Peacemaker Cannon Switch Axe Everlasting Peace Peaceful Exchange Insect Glaive Calm Piercer Serene Piercer Chargeblade Serenity’s Hit Serenity’s Impact Light Bowgun Calm Shot Soothing Shot Heavy Bowgun Calm Bazooka Peace Bazooka Bow Peaceful Buster Serene Buster Quests High Rank G Rank Theme Notes *Green Flurreligar shares most of the original Flurreligar’s carves. *Green Flurreligar shares all breaks with the original Flurreligar. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Gold Dust Element Monster Category:Gold Dustblight Monster Category:Werequaza86